Constellations
by SapphireDragonGirl
Summary: Hope u like it! If ya want more of my stories, then, REVEIW!!!!!! :) The rating is for a little bit of language, okay?


Constellations  
  
  
A/N: Hope you guys like this! It may not make much sense at first, but keep reading! Every time I mention the Nebbachanezzer (?), It will be Abbreviated to Neb. Okay? Cause I don't know how to spell it!   
D/C: I don't own the Matrix, or any of the Char's besides Sagittarius, Spectrum, and Blaze. If you have Char's like them, or Have their Names, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to steal them.   
  
Prologue:  
  
She smiled, as she looked at the cover of the newest "Time Magazine" She brushed a lock of bluish hair out of equally bluish eyes.   
"Will the Sagittarius Virus hit your Computer?" She read the Caption off the cover. She looked carefully at the blue background with a red outlined black silhouette of a Centaur on it. She flipped through the pages looking for the article.   
"On the night of October 24, 2000, A virus, Dubbed the Sagittarius Virus, Invaded computers everywhere. This virus follows a pattern rather similar to the "Happy 2000" Virus. It is sent as a picture, (See front cover) that when opened, Shows the picture with the black flashing a rainbow of colors. Every time it is opened, it will send itself to one person in the Computers E-mail address book." She read proudly. She stood a walked to the computer. Reading the Chat room, she got bored with the messages. Deciding she wanted to liven the Hacker Chatroom up, she typed the one message that everyone in that chat room would respond too.  
Sagittarius Says Anyone know what the is Matrix?  
Apocalypse07 Says I don't know, but I'd sell my soul to find out.  
Trinity Says Hey Neo! They want to know what the Matrix is!  
The girl stared, and glanced at the Member list. It read Apocalypse, Sagittarius, Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus.   
"Oh my god! Three of the most respected and revered hackers in the world were in her chatroom!   
Neo says Well how about that!  
Morpheus says I say we tell her.  
Apocalypse has been kicked from the Room  
Morpheus says Do you really want to know what the Matrix is?  
Sagittarius says Of course!  
Morpheus says Meet us at the MainStreet bridge.   
Morpheus had logged out  
Neo has logged out  
Trinity says Don't wait too long.  
Trinity has logged out   
Sagittarius, Also know as Samantha Jameson, Turned off her laptop, and stood. She changed quickly into Blue Overalls over a black tank top. She laced up her Black combat boots, and grabbed her laptop, locking the door as she walked briskly out of her apartment.   
"Get her." She turned to see who had said the words. Two men in black suits stared back through Square Framed Sunglasses.   
"Holy Shit." She tucked her laptop in the front of her overalls, leaned down, and took off running the two blocks to the Main Street Bridge, all in a split second. She heard them running after her.   
The MainStreet Bridge was in sight, With a black car parked under it, and three black clad figures leaning on it. One of the men in a black suit reached forward and grabbed Sagittarius's ankle. She fell. The last thing she remembered was a Man wearing a long black leather coat and round sunglasses running toward the two Suits.   
  
Chapter One:   
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep!" The Alarm clock beeped.  
"Damn!" Sagittarius Jumped up when she saw what time it was. She got dressed and ran out to her car. She drove to the High School she went to, pulled up, and ran inside, sitting in her chair right before the bell rang. Later that afternoon, during last period, Sagittarius's Pager started to vibrate. The bell rang, and Sagittarius ran out to her car. She jumped in and locked the door. She pulled out her pager, checked the number, got out her cell phone, and called the number back.   
"Hello?" Said a voice.  
"Hello. Who is this?" She asked.  
"Ah! This must be Sagittarius. I am Morpheus." Said the voice.  
"Whoa! The Morpheus?" She said.  
"Yes. Do you still want to meet?" Morpheus asked.  
"Of Course!"   
"Then go to the MainStreet Bridge." He hung up. Sagittarius started the car and drove to the Bridge. She saw the same car and black clad figures she had seen last night.   
"Hello, I am Morpheus." Said the Tall, bald headed, black man.  
"I'm Neo." Said the one that had ran after the Suits last night.  
"And I'm Trinity." Said the only woman in the group  
"Nice to meet you all." Sagittarius said.  
"Now, You are one of the people on this planet that believe that there is something wrong. Something you cannot see or touch or taste, but you know that it is there." Morpheus said.  
"Yes." Sagittarius said.  
"Ironically, you are correct. Are you sure you want to know what the Matrix is?" He asked.  
"I'm sure." She answered.  
"Okay. You take this blue pill, you wake up, and none of this ever happened. You take the red pill, you learn what the Matrix is, and so much more." She began to reach for a pill, when Morpheus said,  
"Remember, you can only chose once. After that, there is no turning back." She nodded, and took the red pill out of his hand. She swallowed it, swooned, and fell to the Ground.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
A small UFO drifted down between two towers with human sized pink pods on the sides of them. It came upon one of the pods and stopped. It reached into the Pink Jell-O-like substance to grab the neck of a small form. It is pulled out of the goo, and it is seen that it is Sagittarius. She is unconscious. The UFO screws a plug out of the back of her neck, and drops her back into the goo. The other plugs, down her arms and spine, all snap out, and the back of the pod opens. The goo slipping out takes the unconscious form of Sagittarius with it.   
It runs down an almost waterslide like tube, splashing into frigid water, rinsing Sagittarius on the pink stuff. A different UFO, bigger, hovers over her, and a square patch of light opens in the bottom. A crane lowers out, and grabs her, pulling her out of the water, into the interior of the ship.  
  
Chapter Three:  
Trinity and Blaze sit in the infirmary, on opposite sides of the cot holding Sagittarius. Blaze was A short 21-year-old with bright red hair and stunning green eyes. He had been unplugged about a week after the "Incident". (The "Incident" is the whole Squiddys, Neo, Trinity, and Cypher thing at the end of the movie. That is what I'll call it in this story.)   
"Knock Knock. Can I come in?" It was Spectrum. Spectrum was a freeborn human. She had long black hair with white streaks in it. Her eyes were a deep, penetrating brown.   
"I'm here to relive Trinity." She said.   
Sagittarius and gone through an ordeal, what with being unconscious through the whole Unplugging ordeal. They had finished rebuilding her muscles, but she was still unconscious.   
Trinity stood and left, and Spectrum took her chair.  
"Whoa! Spect, look!" Blaze said.  
"What?" She asked him.  
He pointed towards Sagittarius. She was stirring, after a little more than a week of being almost comatose.   
"Go get Morpheus." Blaze said. Spectrum stood and ran out the door. She came back almost instantly, with Morpheus behind her. Sagittarius shook, sat up, and then stood.  
"Whe.... Where am I?" she asked.  
"You're in the real world. Come with me." Morpheus said. Sam followed him out of the room. As they were walking down one of the halls, she felt her neck.  
"What is this?" She asked when she touched the plug.   
"Later. This is the Nebbachanezzer. It's a hovercraft. And this is the core. This is where we broadcast our pirate signal, and hack into the Matrix. This is the rest of my crew. Spectrum, Blaze, and Tank. You have already met Trinity and Neo." They walked into the control room. Sagittarius looked at the hackers' dream of a computer system, and the Seven dentist-like chairs.   
"Please, sit." Morpheus said. She sat, and they strapped her in.  
"Now, this is what the Plug in the back of your head is for. Brace yourself, cause this might feel, um, strange." He took one of the.... Things, and lined it up with the hole in her head. He stuck it in, and her mouth immediately opened in a silent scream. Tank pressed a few buttons, and Sagittarius opened her eyes. She was in an endless white room. She looked at her self, and saw that she was wearing Clothes other than the rags she had seen on herself in the real world. She was wearing a tight pair of Khakis, a white shirt, and brown boots. She saw a chain hanging on her right side.   
"Well, Sagittarius, what do you think?" She looked up to see Morpheus looking at her.  
"Whoa. Whoa! Ummmmmmm, Whoa!" she said.  
"Where do you think we are?" he said, smiling.  
"I dunno."  
"We are in a computer program. This is the Construct. It is our loading program. We can bring anything we want. Animals, clothing, weapons. Anything. You believe it is the Year 2000, but in reality, it is closer to 4100. I honestly cannot tell you what year it is, because is honestly don't know."  
"Can you tell me why I so drastically changed?" She said, smirking.  
"Yes. Your appearance is what we call RSI, or Residual Self Image."   
"Oh." She said.  
"Now, at the beginning of the 20th century, all of mankind united over the creation of AI. Artificial Intelligence. It later spawned an entire race of machines." Suddenly, two red leather chairs and a TV appeared. Morpheus sat in one, and Sagittarius sat nervously in the other. Morpheus turned on the TV and it showed pictures of Sagittarius's hometown of Hazelnut Grove.  
"This is the world as you know it. The peak of Civilization. This is what the real world looks like." He pressed a button, and the picture changes to a dark desert.  
"That is the desert of the real. The product of our war with the Machines. We don't know who struck first, but we know we scorched the sky. At the time, they were dependent on solar power. After we did that, they began working. Combined with a form of Fusion, they Harnessed the power of the human body to survive. The Matrix is a computer program to blind us from this horrifying truth. While we live our lives in the Matrix, All of our energy, the BioElectricity and Body heat, we make, is used as a battery for the machines." Morpheus said.  
"Whoa. That is.... Intense. So, now, I'm not a battery for these computers?"  
"No, your not. But, in the same way we loaded you into the Construct, you can also be loaded into the Matrix, and help us fight the Machines."   
"So, My whole life was, Non-existent?"   
"Yes."  
"That is the hardest part of this ordeal."   
"Perhaps. Tank, take us out." Sagittarius woke up in the Dentist chair. They took the spike out of her head, and Morpheus said,  
"Spectrum, take her to her quarters."   
  
A/A/N: Hope you guys like this! Don't forget to review! If you do, and I like it, I might use it in my F/R section (Fave Review)!  
  
SapphireDragonGirl   



End file.
